


Gewissensbisse

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hat ein schlechtes Gewissen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewissensbisse

**Author's Note:**

> Den letzten Satz in der Geschichte spricht Thiel. Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob man auch denken könnte, dass Boerne ihn spricht, deswegen erwähne ich es lieber dazu. :)

„Thiel, stellen Sie sich nur mal vor, ich wäre eine halbe Stunde früher dort gewesen.” Boerne klingt aufgebracht. „Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Hansen dann auch mich erwischt hätte.“  
„Na, so ein Glück habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht!“, antwortet er und grinst dabei, wartet darauf, dass Boerne zurück grinst und dann mit irgendeinem Spruch kontert.  
Boerne guckt ihn an. Er grinst nicht, und da ist etwas in seinem Blick, das Thiel nicht gefallen mag. Hat er gerade was Falsches gesagt?  
Na ja, das was er da eben zu Boerne gesagt hat, ist schon etwas gemein gewesen, ja. Okay, eigentlich sogar ziemlich gemein. Aber er hat das doch nicht ernst gemeint, das weiß Boerne ja wohl auch, er kennt ihn doch.  
Er überlegt, ob er sich sicherheitshalber lieber entschuldigen soll, aber dann fängt Boerne doch noch an zu grinsen, seine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, und er wechselt das Thema. Und Thiel geht auf das neue Thema ein.

 

Thiel liegt seit einer Stunde wach im Bett, vielleicht auch schon etwas länger. Er kann innerlich nicht abschalten, kann nicht schlafen. Immer wieder versucht er, sich einzureden, dass er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss, und dass er Boernes Blick wahrscheinlich missinterpretiert hat. Aber das schlechte Gewissen lässt sich nicht abschütteln, und er weiß, dass er den Blick richtig gedeutet hat.

Boerne und er, sie hauen sich immer gegenseitig ihre Sprüche an den Kopf, necken sich. Das gehört einfach dazu, anders kann er sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Mann, was da schon alles für Sätze gefallen sind. Boerne kann so einiges ab, und er selbst auch.  
Aber heute hat er Boerne wehgetan.  
_Ach na ja, wahrscheinlich hat Boerne das schon längst wieder vergessen, was ich da gesagt habe,_ denkt er sich. Oder hofft es vielmehr. Er versucht, nicht mehr über das Ganze nachzudenken.  
Es gelingt ihm nicht.

 

„Thiel?“ Boerne steht im Schlafanzug und ohne Brille vor ihm. „Ich wollte mich gerade in Morpheus' Arme sinken lassen. Was möchten Sie?“  
„Ich ... ich will Ihnen was sagen.“  
„Ich höre.“  
„Das, was ich da vorhin gesagt habe, na ja, das mit dem Glück und so ... das war nur ein Scherz. Ich würde doch niemals wollen, dass Sie von Hansen oder sonst wem niedergemetzelt werden.“  
Boerne sieht ihn an, sagt nichts.  
„Sie wissen doch auch, dass das nur ein Scherz war, oder?“  
„Ja, sicher weiß ich das, Thiel.“  
„Gut, dann ...“  
„Aber ich fand ihn nicht witzig.“ Da ist wieder ein ähnlicher Ausdruck ihn Boernes Augen, wie einige Stunden zuvor. „Ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Nein ... der war auch nicht witzig.“ Thiel geht langsam einen Schritt auf Boerne zu. „Das war ein doofer Scherz.“  
Er zieht Boerne vorsichtig in seine Arme, und Boerne lässt sich ziehen. „Ein ganz doofer Scherz.“


End file.
